


You Just Could Have Told Me

by Loran_Arameri



Series: There Is Enough For Everyone [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom!Tony, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri/pseuds/Loran_Arameri
Summary: Thor and Tony have made a habit out of post-battle sex. Thor decides to use "Show Don't Tell" for his preferences. Tony is late in catching on.





	You Just Could Have Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when procrastinating editing fic? You write other fic.  
> In this case smutty ThunderIron. 
> 
> I hope to make this into a series which would end with Poly-Avengers. However, there won't be regular updates. Only if I need more distraction from other stories I should be writing.
> 
> Thanks to ladydarkphoenix and the Tony Stark Harem Squad Discord for feedback and brainstorming.
> 
> And even bigger thanks to Serinah for beta and cheer reading.

“Hey, Big Guy.” It had been an intense and short mission; a mass of robots attacking a mall. They hadn’t been really dangerous or technically advanced, just numerous. And annoying. All in all, it was a good workout and nobody was injured. The perfect setup.

“Hi, Tony.” Thor stood in the lab door grinning. “I see you are occupied with your armor. Should I come back later?” It was written all over his face that he didn’t expect Tony to be busy anymore as soon as he showed up. Thor was predictable, but so was Tony.

Tony had sworn to himself that he would finish the necessary maintenance of the armor. So, he tried. He really tried. “Let me finish queuing the repair and upgrade jobs for the assembling unit. Ten minutes … fifteen tops and we can go upstairs.” What he actually wanted was to ravish Thor right then and there, but he had to develop some discipline around Thor at some point. And if he thought really hard, he might even come up with a reason for that. But every time Thor was present, thinking about something else became harder and harder.

That was how it worked. If a fight ended with them victorious and the adrenaline still rushing pleasantly, Thor would show up afterwards with the expectation of sex. Tony didn’t really know how it had started but he had no complaints. Thor seemed charming, handsome and easy going. But that was when they started; by now Tony thought him to also be funny, fascinating and even more handsome.

Sometimes it happened between fights too. Thor would show up at any time, really. With the looks he threw at Tony to over the last Avengers board game night, it was a wonder the team hadn’t caught up yet. Or they had, and were graciously ignoring it. There was only so much you could hide when living together, and turning a blind eye to your roommates quirks, kept you sane in the long run.

“Fifteen minutes?” Thor had come up behind him and Tony got the feeling that fifteen minutes where fourteen more than he would get. A shiver made its way down his spine and continued to the sole of his feet.

He turned to face Thor and had to look up to even see his face because he was so close. He bit back a sigh. “Thor, baby? I promise I’ll be as fast as I can. But if I don’t want to fight naked the next time…”

“Of course, Tony. Go ahead. I will wait.” Thor smiled but there was something behind it and Tony knew he probably would end up just wearing an Iron Man-print onesie on the next mission. Hell, if he cared.

Well, at least he tried. He turned his back to Thor and managed to work through the god’s hands wandering over his torso determined to make their way downward. He had managed to finish diagnostics (and it had only taken him about three times the normal time) when Thor opened Tony’s belt and unzipped his pants. 

“Okay, I can tell JARVIS to initiate the repairs and see to the upgrades later.” In his head he was already flipping through his options for devouring Thor. He had the feeling they wouldn’t make it to the penthouse this time.

“No, Tony. Please go on. Am I … Is this too distracting? I can halt it. It is my only wish to make you feel good.” And Thor actually sounded sorry. So much that Tony felt the need to reassure him. It just wouldn’t be fair to let somebody as gorgeous as Thor feel diminished.

“Honey, it feels great,” Tony said, and Thor sighed, sounding more than relieved. “I might just take me a while longer, and I don’t want you to wait that long.”

“I will wait,” Thor declared, and the strange note in his tone made Tony turn around. For a minute, Thor searched his eyes for something and then sank down to his knees and pulled Tony’s pants down with him. “May I?”

How was Tony supposed to say no to that? He nodded and Thor almost gingerly took Tony’s cock in his mouth, only sucking it lightly and glancing up at him. If Tony would have to put a label on the expression on his face, it might have been coy.

He had a suspicion about why that was. Whenever Thor had come over to his room, or pushed him into a corner in the elevator, or come down to the lab like now, there had been a moment where this very assertive approach came to halt and Tony had to step up and move things forward. First he had thought it was due to Thor wanting to make sure he was fully on board and not feeling ambushed, but then Thor mostly let him take the initiative for anything they’d do afterwards. And there were these minuscule reactions to things Tony said. And if you had a hypothesis there were no alternatives to testing it, were there?

It was a struggle to put in the specs for the required updates, even when he had JARVIS project a keyboard for him, so he hadn’t to reach for the one at his workstation. The feeling of Thor’s mouth on him was good, but the thought of him doing that while waiting for Tony to finish his work was trying to melt his brain into a puddle of goo. Maybe some of the entered data even made sense. He couldn’t tell. Once he ran out of patience to even pretend to be working, he looked down at Thor who was still almost reverently keeping his dick in his mouth, sucking it lightly. Time to put his theory to the test.

Tony didn’t need to think long to come up with something that might confirm it. He gently cradled Thor’s head in his hands to avoid messing up the data. “You know, how beautiful you look down there?” 

A moan around his cock signified a positive. Tony’s heart rate picked up.

“How did I get this lucky? You know how tempting your mouth looked during debrief? And now you are here to give me everything I want. Is that right, darling?” Thor moaned even louder.

Giddy, with having found a button, Tony reveled in pushing it. “You’re stunning.” Thor was panting now. “Pretty.” A sigh and something that might have been a whimper. “Handsome.” No noticeable reaction. “Yeah, you are right. Beautiful fits you better.” The groan that left Thor’s mouth made Tony’s mind go blank for a second. The elation over being able to manipulate Thor’s actions through his words was heady.

“You’re so good to me. I can’t get enough of this.” He started to pet at Thor’s long hair. Thor looked up at him, his pupils blown wide and Tony could see the smile in his eyes. “You like when I call you beautiful.” He didn’t need to ask, but Thor hummed his agreement and Tony hip bucked forward involuntarily. Thor hummed again and Tony let a small laugh escape him.

Thor knew how Tony liked his blow jobs by now. He made his jaw slack and took his time. Yes, it was sloppy and Tony loved it that way. 

He had been surprised the first time Thor went down on him. Okay, he might have had some prejudices, given the whole medieval vibe that the Asgardians gave off in general. When after a giant squid attack at the harbor, Thor pressed him against a wall and, at Tony’s request, fucked him stupid, he was sure that Thor had no problem having sex with men, but Tony had met guys who considered it not gay as long as they were on top. Then the next fight came and Thor had pulled him into a corner and asked if he could put his mouth on him.

He’d always liked the visual of Thor on his knees. Thor was so very open-minded about … everything? It was amazing. Tony had enjoyed every last bit of what they had done. Thor seemed to like topping as much as bottoming, oral, anal, hell, intercrural had been a surprise, handjobs, and Tony was sure the list was only going to get longer with time. But nothing until now had made him look at Tony like this. And he had made a task out of learning what Tony liked most. And he was putting all that to use now.

Tony would show him more of what he liked if that was what Thor wanted. “This feels amazing. You want to make me feel good, right?” Thor answered by taking even more of Tony’s length into his mouth. “That’s a yes, then. If you want to make me really happy, take your cock out, baby.” Again icy blue eyes snapped up to his. Obviously, Thor hadn’t expected that. But if he was about to give Tony everything he wanted…

“I want to see how much you’re enjoying this. Being on your knees for me. I can’t think of anything hotter than you touching yourself while blowing me. Coming with my cock in your mouth.” He didn’t need to convince Thor further. He was already unclasping his trousers and taking his sizable cock out. He was obviously enjoying what he was doing as he was almost completely hard. 

“Now, rub yourself. Yes, that’s it. You’re doing that for me.” Thor shuddered, not once halting in bobbing his head or jerking his cock. “It’s all just for me, right?” The way he could see and hear Thor react to his words went straight through Tony and into his cock. The vibration of the noises Thor was making, drove that arousal even further. It made Tony feel powerful beyond belief.

He was surprised by the urgency of Thor’s moans. In all of the weeks of hand jobs, sucking each other off and sex he had never sounded like this. “You could do that every day you know, sweetheart. I would never grow tired of this picture.” There was just one thing he wanted to see even more in this moment. “Now, I want you to come for my viewing pleasure and then I want you to swallow my load.” 

Thor was breathing hard through his nose. The speed at which he was pulling himself off looked almost painful.

Tony hadn’t known this. That was unacceptable. Heaven knew which other wondrous things he was missing. They could have had so much fun all this time! There was no doubt Thor had enjoyed everything they’d done so far. He most often went out of his way to tell Tony as much afterwards, but he’d never asked for anything specific. That first time sucking Tony off had actually been the only time he had suggested something. 

However, no crying over spilled come or something. They were looking at a long row of future opportunities. Opportunities for Tony to make Thor moan and squirm. Oh, how he would love to see him squirm.

“That’s it, honey. Show me how much you like it.” Thor’s beard was now almost touching his skin with every bop and already Tony was in love with the sensation. His cock was nudging at the back of Thor’s throat and his facial hair was tickling his groin. He held his hands loosely at the back of Thor’s head, carding through the silken strands. Although he knew the answer, he still asked “You want me to come in your mouth?”

Thor tried to nod enthusiastically, hindered by Tony’s cock being buried in his mouth almost to the hilt. Tony wanted nothing more than to get him to this point over and over again. “You know how to make me feel good,” he praised. “You are going to come and then you get it. Alright?”

Thor’s jacking off was now even more fervent, only to become stuttering a moment later when he came all over his hand and Tony’s jeans. The picture was even more mind-blowing than Tony had expected and he had to struggle to keep from rutting into Thor’s mouth. Thor being over the moon about servicing Tony was all he’d never known he wanted. 

Thor recovered quickly, and, only a few seconds later, he was already sucking and rocking himself on Tony’s cock, sighing with every move as if he hadn’t had his orgasm yet.

Tony could just groan out a ‘baby, god, you’re amazing’ before spilling into Thor’s mouth. In the moment Thor noticed, he grabbed Tony’s ass and shoved him even further down his own throat. For a second Tony had the feeling of falling before it was replaced by a heady rush of hormones. He felt incredible.

Tony stood there panting and trembling. Thor held on to him while sucking on his cock one last time and Tony jerked back, overwhelmed. Thor pulled off and pressed his cheek into Tony’s thigh, where Tony tenderly threaded his fingers through his hair.

He pulled Thor up into his arms and rose to his tiptoes to give him a deep kiss. “You know you just could have told me, you silly god.”

Thor’s smile could have been used to light up an entire city block. “So, we’ll do this again, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit or message me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loraneldin).
> 
> I have a few vague ideas for further entries in this series, but if you have wishes or suggestions, leave them in the comments.


End file.
